The 8th Family
by shojen12
Summary: There are 7 known pureblood families in existence but there was once an 8th. They have come back to reclaim the crown. Sakura, the family's daughter, has a secret that only her sibling knows. If revealed, it can tear apart the vampire social norm. When tragedy strikes and threatens to reveal her, can she still hide it or will an unexpected love tear her apart?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: **_I've had this story in my head for a very long time, replaying over and over in my head. The origin of the story, I have no idea. It just popped up one day and I never got a chance to write it down. Until now. _

**Warning: **_Language, violence, and mature themes._

**Disclaimer: **_I just own my OC, the family, and the plot. _

* * *

**Chapter 1: This Mysterious New Girl**

It's a cold, winter morning and the Day Class is livelier than ever. The Headmaster announced that a new student is arriving that morning and to make sure to make that person feels welcome.

"I wonder who this new person. I hope it's a cute boy, like one of the Night Class students." A Day Class student says.

"I want it to be a girl." Another student says.

"Me too! Me too!" A male student agrees.

"Calm down everyone!" The teacher yells over everyone. "Now, Miss Sakura, you may come in."

A small, petite girl walks in, looking rather shy. She walks to the center of the room and introduces herself. "He-Hello, my name's Sakura Shizuka." She says, a little higher than a whisper. "What? What was her name again? I couldn't hear it." A male student asks. "I think she said Sakura Shizuka." Another student says. "Okay, okay, that's enough everyone. Miss Sakura, you may have a seat in the back, next to Miss Cross. Miss Cross, please raise your hand so she'll know who you are." "Right!" Yuki Cross raises her hand just as Sakura is making her way up to her seat. Sakura then looks around the room, looking for someone. She raises her hand. "Yes, Miss Sakura?" The teacher acknowledges her. "Um…was there by any chance a boy, one year younger than me, right behind me when I entered?" She asks. "No, I don't believe so-" "Sorry, I'm late. I got lost." A boy, around Sakura's height, comes rushing into the room. "And you are?" The teacher asks. "Oh, my name is Timothy Shizuka, Sakura's younger brother." "Timothy? Were you born in America?" A female student asks. "No. My mom wanted an American name for me." Timothy explains. "Oh." "Where were you?" Sakura asks, clearly annoyed. Everyone stares at her, surprised at her sudden 180.

"I got lost!"

"I told you to follow me! Why the fuck didn't you listen to me?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Okay! Miss Sakura?"

"What?" She glares at the teacher. "Um…pl-please watch your language from now on." He says, scared for his life. "Oh, okay." She says, smiling. "What the hell's with her? Is she bipolar?" A student asks another. Sakura turns to the student and with a cold smile says, "No, I'm not, but I'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from talking bad about me behind my back, comprende?"

"Y-Yes ma'am."

"Good."

"Miss Sakura, please take your seat and Mr. Timothy, please take a seat next to Mr. Kiryuu." Sakura takes her seat. Timothy goes up to his seat next to Zero Kiryuu, who doesn't look too happy about the seating arrangement.

"Now, without further interruption, let's get onto today's lesson. Today we are dealing with…" The teacher starts his lecture on the quadratic formula.

"Psst, Yuki is it?" Sakura asks the girl next to her.

"Yes. What is it that you need?"

"What day of the week is it?"

"It's Wednesday." She replies and turns back to the teacher.

"Shit." She swears under her breath. _Only two more days and I was hoping on staying until the beginning of next week. Damn._

Sakura opens up her notebook and starts taking notes. _I should enjoy these two days to the fullest then._

* * *

**Two days later…**

"Hey has anyone seen Sakura today?" A student asks her friend.

"No I haven't. Is she sick?" Her friend asks.

"Wow, it's only her third day here and she's playing hooky. She must hate this school already." Another student says.

"No I don't think that's it. I've heard a rumor that she transferred to the Night Class." One student, a small girl, says.

"No way!" Everyone exclaims.

"Lucky! She gets to be close to Idol!" About five girls scream in unison.

"Sorry I'm late again." Timothy walks into the loud classroom. Pretty soon, he's bombarded by curious students.

"Timothy, what happened to your sister? Is she sick?" One student asks.

"Timothy, where's your sister?" Another asks.

"Timothy, is it true that your sister transferred to the Night Class?"

"Woah, woah, calm down, everyone. My sister's fine. And yes, she did transfer to the Night Class."

"What?! Why?!"

"Turns out she was smarter than Headmaster Cross thought. So she was transferred, no big deal."

"But don't worry," he adds, "She's coming in a few minutes to pick up her papers for the transfer." Timothy turns to the door. "Ah, speak of the devil, she's here."

Sakura walks into the classroom, wearing a Night Class uniform. "Sensei, I came to pick up the papers Headmaster needs."

"Yes, of course." He goes to his desk to fetch them.

Sakura looks around the room, staring at the awed faces, except for one. She stops at Zero's horrid face.

_So, the boy can sense what I am. He must be a Level D. Maybe next month, I'll change him back._

"Here, you go, Miss Sakura." Sensei hands here the papers.

"Thank you. Oh, and may I speak with Zero Kiryuu for a moment?"

"Of course." He turns to Zero, "Mr. Kiryuu, Sakura would like to have a word with you."

Zero reluctantly gets up from his seat and walks to the front of the room.

"Would you please step outside with me Zero?" He follows her outside.

After he closes the door behind him, Zero asks, "Why was someone like you in the Day Class in the first place? It's not like the Headmaster to make a mistake like that?"

"He didn't make a mistake; I did. I miscalculated the days in the week."

Zero looks at her, confused. Sakura explains, "Once a month for about a week, I turn into a human. Most vampire and human girls get cramps and blood during their periods; I get sunshine and no blood. However, there is a catch to it."

"What is it?"

"I keep my fangs and I have the power to turn any vampire into humans during that one week."

Zero looks at Sakura with horror. "Y-You're saying you can turn ANY bloodsuckers into humans, even purebloods?"

"Yes but you will have to wait until next month; I just woke up from my 24 hour powernap."

"24 hour powernap?"

"When I start or stop my 'period', I have to sleep for 24 hours so my body would adjust. So I miss about 2 days a month."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Zero asks.

"Because, earlier, I sensed that you were extremely unhappy and I figured it was about that fact you're a Level D." She tells him. "So, do you accept my offer?"

"One last question."

"Shoot."

"How are you able to…"

"Become a human once a month?"

"Yes."

"I was born with a defective gene that causes this. It's very rare and somehow it runs in my family. My 23rd great grandmother had this."

"Had?"

"She perished in the war."

"How about one month from the 3rd, my dorm?" She changes the subject.

"Okay." They shake on it.

"Though I still find it hard to believe a pureblood can do that."

"I have trouble understanding it as well."

Zero walks back into the classroom and Sakura heads to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

"Here's the paperwork, Kaien." Sakura hands him the paperwork.

"Ah, thank you Shizuka-sama." He takes it and places it on his desk.

"Kaien we went over this. Please just call me Sakura."

"I'm sorry. I forgot." He gives a small laugh and asks, "So, how was your three days in the Day Class?"

"It was great! Though I wish I could have stayed longer." She says, excitedly.

"Now you know you can't do that. It's against school policy."

"I know. Well, I'm going to head back to my dorm room to rest up for tonight."

"Okay. Good luck dealing with the Night Class."

"Thanks. I'll need it!" She leaves the office.

"She's such a nice girl. I hope her family's treating her nicely." Kaien wonders. _I'm sure she's fine. I need to stop worrying so much._

* * *

Sakura collapses onto her king-size bed. _Ugh, why do I have to get my own room. I told Kaien that I can share a room with someone but he. doesn't. listen! Might as well try getting some sleep. Tonight's going to be fun!_ A playful smirk plastered on her face at the last thought as she drifts off into dreamland.

* * *

**A/n:** _The first cahpter is up. And if you didn't catch that fact when she was explaining everything to Zero, she IS indeed a pureblood. Please review at the bottom. :D_

***EDIT 10/21/2012: **_I messed up on Zero's last name! Shame on me! Thank you so much Mangafreak666._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: **_I'm so sorry for not updating earlier! I've been busy. Oh btw, before I forget, this entire story will be told through Aido's POV. Just want to establish this now so that nobody gets confused. Enjoy!_

**Warning: **_Language, violence, and mature themes._

**Disclaimer: **_Still don't own it. Sakura, the Shizuka family, and the plot are mine. I do not own the songs used in this fic. They belong to their respected owners._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Who is she?!**

"Listen up you bloodsuckers. A new student will be joining us today, though I find it pointless for bloodsuckers like yourselves to even be here."

_A new student? Uh oh, that doesn't seem good. Whenever there's a new student, it usually means trouble for Kaname-sama._

"Sakura, you can come in now."

"Finally! Someone who drops the honorific from my name! Thank you, Yagari-sensei!" A petite girl with short brown and thick-framed glasses walks into the room, looking up to the ceiling, relieved.

_Thick-framed glasses? Since when did vampires need glasses? _

As I'm pondering over this, I sense something from the girl that makes me stop breathing for a minute.

_No way! She's a-_

"Wow, this is the first time I've seen a pureblood be relieved of no honorific after their name." Toga Yagari, our ethnics teacher, seems to be impressed with her.

"That's because I don't like honorifics. Purebloods are vampires, like everybody else in this room, so why can't we be treated like everyone else?" She bluntly says.

_What?! Who the hell is she?! I know she's a pureblood but that's no reason to go and discriminate her rank!_

"Sakura, you can go ahead and take a seat."

"Thank you." She scans the room for an empty seat and finds one right in back of me.

_Thank you?! S-Since when did purebloods-_

I look over to Kaname-sama to see what his reactions is to this new girl.

He seems…calm. Nonchalant.

_Hmm…he's probably not really worried about her. Or he's probably thinking of a plan just in case she's planning something against him or the Night Class or, God forbid, Yuki._

"All right. Now onto today's-"

"_A few times I've been around that track, so it's not just gonna happen like that cause I ain't no hollaback girl, I ain't no hollaback girl." _

I turn around to see where the music's coming from. Sakura-sama has her head on her desk, annoyed.

"Shit." She says under her breath, but I managed to hear her.

She then digs through her bag, pulling out her cell phone.

_Oh! …That's her ring tone?!_

"Hello?" Sakura-sama answers the phone, annoyance dripping in her voice.

"SAKURA MY DARLING DAUGHTER!" A man's voice blares out from the tiny phone. Sakura-sama holds the phone away from her ear until the man stops yelling.

"Dad! I told you not to call me around this time!" She screams into the phone.

_That's her father?! Wow, he's…eccentric._

"I'm sorry but I wanted to know if you'd seduced Kuran-sama yet."

_What?! WHAT?! SEDUCE KANAME-SAMA! SO I WAS RIGHT! SHE _DOES _HAVE AN ALTERIOR MOTIVE BEHIND COMING HERE! THAT-_

"Oh God." Sakura-sama says into the phone. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

…_HUH?! Did she just say that she's SICKEN by her father's comment?! _

I lean back into my chair a little bit to hear her father's reaction.

"But, Sakura! He's handsome, he's smart AND he's a Kuran."

"Then why don't you marry him?" She says sarcastically into the phone.

"I can't! I'm married to your mother!" He whines to her.

"Then get a fucking divorce!" She hangs up on him, before he replies and slams it onto her desk.

Sakura-sama the looks up to find every student in the Night Class is staring at her with shocked looks on their faces.

"What?" She asks.

"I-It's nothing, Sakura-sama." A brave student says apologetically.

"Just Sakura. Drop the damn 'sama' crap. It makes my eye twitch."

"Y-yes Sakura-sama."

"Aye." She puts her head down onto her desk, pissed.

"Now, without further _interruption_," says Yagari, emphasizing on 'interruption', "let's get this over with so I can leave."

* * *

After Yagari left, a couple of students walked over to Sakura-sama's desk, demanding answers. "Who the fuck are you to talk about Kaname-sama like that?" A female student, who seems like the leader of the group, asks, obviously pissed. Sakura-sama looks at them with a blank look on her face. "What are you talking about? I didn't disrespect Kaname."

"Yes you did. Don't deny it. When you were talking on the phone with that strange man, you asked why couldn't he marry Kaname-sama instead of you."

"Oh. That's wasn't disrespect. It was a compliment."

The two girls look at her as if she's insane. She probably is.

"Now you'd excuse me but my favorite class is about to start so if you don't mind, go back to you seats."

The two girls go back to their seats, giving off a 'we're not through with you' aura.

"Okay, sorry I'm late." A man, who looks about 30 in human years, comes rushing into the classroom with a briefcase under his arm along with a bunch of loose papers tucked under his arm. He puts his stuff down onto the desk and turns to us. "Hello my name is Kazou Kyoshi and I'll be your chorus instructor for this year."

"What? I thought this school doesn't offer chorus." I asked the teacher.

"Why don't you ask Sakura-sama? She's behind the whole thing." says Kyoshi-sensei. I turn to Sakura-sama.

"It's true." She says. "I was disappointed when I found out the Night Class doesn't have chorus so I asked the Headmaster and he was delighted. So here we are. Now Kyoshi-sensei, please continue."

"Okay, now, we'll start off with a warm-up. Sakura will you do the honors?"

"Gladly." She gets up from her seat and starts, _"Ooh oh yeah yeah. Oooh yeah yeah. I need a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah. I need a, a tough lover, woo. I need a, a tough lover yeah yeah."_

_Holy shit. This girl can SING!_

I look around the classroom, seeing their faces. Everyone is just awestruck at her, even Kaname-sama. He seems…impressed with this new girl.

As she's singing the song, she gets up onto her desk and sways to the melody in her head while snapping her fingers to the beat, using her pencil case as a microphone.

"_When he kisses me, I get that thrill When he does that wiggle I won't keep still I wanna a tough lover (yeah, yeah) A tough lover (woo) I need a tough lover (yeah, yeah) Tough lover (hum, hum). The seven sisters got nothing on him. I'm taking about a lover who's fast as the will talk about how he got me fixed It ain't voodoo, it's just that twist He will be the greatest lover that ever come to pass Don Juan ain't got the half the chance."_

The song continues for another minute. Once she finishes with the final note, the entire class is one their feet, clapping and cheering, even Kaname-sama stands up and joins in clapping. She gets down from her seat, bows and sits down.

"Nice warm-up Sakura." says Kyoshi-sensei while clapping.

"Thank you." She says with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Now we'll start with the REAL warm-up." With that, Kyoshi-sensei starts our first music lesson of the year, no, more like, our entire lives.

* * *

The class ends, along with the night. It's time to head to our dorms, to prepare for the morning to come and to get some rest for tomorrow. Sakura grabs her books and heads towards her dorm. I, however, stay and wait for Akatsuki to finish gathering his belongings.

"I must say I was impressed with Shizuka-sama today." I tell my cousin.

"I agree. I never knew a pureblood could sing like that." He replies.

"I was more impressed with the fact that she hates being called 'Sakura-sama'."

"Yes I agree as well. It's very unusual for someone to have people address them without it, even with purebloods."

Akatsuki starts walking towards the exit, with me following out to our dorm room.

_I'm curious on how tomorrow's class is going to be. Well, I guess I'll-we'll find out._

* * *

**A/n: **_Okay I finished the second chapter of The 8__th__ Family. I promise I won't rush the story line. I'll go as slow as possible without dragging it. Please review at the bottom._

_Oh yeah, for those of you who are reading my other story, Strange Circumstances 2: Back to the Past, I need ideas for how to begin the chapter. In this chapter, it will be the day of the ball so please PM me or leave a review at the story stating your idea. Thanks a bunch in advance! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n(3/35/2013):** _Gah! I can't believe I messed up AGAIN! *sigh* Don't worry. I promise this will be the last re-write of this chapter. _

**Warning: **_Language and mature themes(in later chapters, I guarantee it) _

**Disclaimer: **_Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino, not me. Sakura belongs to me, not Matsuri Hino. _

* * *

**Chapter 3: What the Hell? **

"AIDO! KAIN! WAKE UP! I HAVE TERRIBLE NEWS!" Takuma Ichijo, our vice-president, comes barging into our room. _Ugh, does he know what time it is?_ I grab my pillow at pull it over my, drowning out the noise. He continues yelling at the top of his lungs in a panic, "MY GRANDFATHER IS COMING TO THE SCHOOL! TODAY!"

_Wait-what?!_

I bolt out of bed and ask, "Wait, Ichiou's coming TODAY?!"

He nods frantically. _Shit, this is not good. This is NOT good. Whenever Ichiou visit's the school, it's usually him trying to get Kaname-sama to agree into letting him drink his pureblood. _

"*Yawn* What's with all of the yelling Takuma?" Sakura comes into the room, dressed in nothing but a gray camisole and black shorts with a robe loosely covering her.

"Ah! Sakura-sama, please cover yourself!" I yell at her, covering my eyes.

"Aido! I told you to call me Sakura! Drop the fucking sama from my name!" She yells right back, annoyed.

"Y-yes, Sakura-sa…Sakura."

"Thank you."

"B-but please cover yourself." I tell her again.

"But, this is how I normally dress for bed."

_Huh?_

"Yes. Now if you'd excuse me, I need to prepare for another hell-sent battle tonight." And with that, she leaves.

"Does anyone know what she was talking about when she said she needed to prepare for a 'hell-sent battle tonight'" Takuma asks us both.

Kain just shrugs and falls back over onto his pillows, asleep.

I mumble a simple "no idea" and fall back asleep.

* * *

"-busa…Hanabusa…Hanabusa!" I bolt up awake to find Akatsuki calling me, trying to wake me up.

"Akatsuki, w-what time is it?"

"It's about 4:30 and Ichiou's almost here."

"What?!" I bolt out of bed, get dress, and run towards the front room. I run into the room, finding every Night class student to be out of bed, dressed. Well, almost every Night class student. Sakura still hasn't shown up.

"Where's Sakura-sama?" A student asks.

"Shh…do you want her to yell at you?" Her friend tells her.

Just then, the doors to the dorm open up with a bang. There stands Asato Ichijo, also known as Ichiou, who is one of the oldest living noble vampires in existence.

Ichiou stalks over to Kaname-sama. "Kuran-sama…As expected, purebloods are different from nobles…even if your whole body is stained with blood, you still won't be tainted just like the everlasting fragrance of flowers, this overflowing youth strength and beauty." He says as he bows, ready to kiss his hand.

_Ooh, I would love to put my hands around that smug little neck of his. _I earnestly hope that one day I'll be able to share in your incomparable blood." By this point, Ruka grabbed Kaname-sama's hand away and Ichijo is holding onto his grandfather's wrist as well.

"Grandfather, that was crossing line. You should know better than anyone that drinking blood from a pureblood without their permission is a taboo." Ichijo explains to his grandfather, while trying to hide his disgust.

"Yes." Ichiou says carefully. "Speaking of purebloods, where's Sakura?" I ask.

"Phew…sorry I'm late." Sakura walks into the room, still in her pajamas and holding a tissue to her nose. Wait…is that…blood on the tissue?

"I was on my way here when I bumped into a wall and my nose started bleeding." She explains. She turns towards the main entrance. "Ah, Ichiou. Trying to get blood from a pureblood again? Tsk. Tsk. You should know that's a taboo." Sakura takes the tissue away from her nose, which has stopped bleeding, and holds it up with two fingers, her arm outstretched to Ichiou.

"Look at you Icjiou. On the outside, you're just standing there: calm, cool, collected. But I bet on the inside, you're drooling over this tissue. And you're probably begging for it too. Ha! Go ahead and beg. Beg like the little bitch you are." She walks down the stairwell and towards Akatsuki. "Kain, can you do me a favor?"

"Yes, Sakura."

"Can you please burn this? I would throw it away but seeing Ichiou digging through the trash would be over-the-top."

"Of course."

"Thanks, you're a doll." Sakura then hands the tissue onto Akatsuki's hand as if it was another piece of garbage. _Holy…shit. This girl never ceases to surprise me. _

Akatsuki just stares at the bloody tissue, unsure on what to do with it.

"_Just burn it." _I tell him with my eyes.

"_Are you sure?" _He looks at me, confused.

"_Yes!" _

He follows Sakura-sama's order and burns the blood-stained tissue.

As Akatsuki's burning it, I watch Ichiou's expression. He gives off a nonchalant aura but I see the truth in his eyes. _"No! What are you doing?! Stop this madness!" _is what his eyes are screaming at Akatsuki but he doesn't make a sound. He turns to Sakura-sama.

"Shizuka-sama, how is your family doing?" Ichiou asks, changing the subject.

"Oh, fine. Though we would be better if that _**thing**_wasn't hanging over our heads." Anger slips out of her calm voice.

"Shizuka-sama, _**it **_is necessary. Otherwise, you wouldn't want anything to happen to the boy, now do you?"

Sakura stiffens in fear at that question; her eyes wide, sweat dripping down her face. Then as quickly as the fear got to her, her aura darkens. Anger replaces the fear. She clenches her fist. "If you EVER touch even a single hair on his body, I swear I'll make you wish your whore of a mother never gave birth to you." Through her teeth, Sakura threatens Ichiou.

"I see we are in an agreement." Ichiou concludes. He then turns to his grandson, requesting him to show him to his dorm room, so they can "discuss some important matters."

Once they exit the room, everyone else starts heading back to their dorms for tonight's classes except me. I tell my cousin I'll head to the dorm in a minute. I head over to Sakura, who is over by the stairwell, still a bit shaken up from earlier.

"Sakura, what was that all about?" I start by asking.

"What do you mean?" asks Sakura, not bothering to turn around to face me.

"I mean when you entered the room with the 'nosebleed'. You really didn't get a nosebleed from bumping into a wall. You faked the nosebleed by making it bleed just to see how he'll react." I stop explaining long enough to see her reaction. Her body is stiff and her hands are balled into fists. _Aha! So I was correct about the nosebleed._

"You knew he would act composed as you humiliated him in front of Kaname-sama. You were waiting for him to crack. But your plan ended up back-firing since you didn't get the desired result. Instead you were the one to crack in front of the Night Class-" I was stopped short by Sakura slapping me across my face.

"So I was right." She glares at me and leaves.

I reach my hand up to my now swollen red cheek, wincing at the small touch.

"Damn she hits hard." I proclaim out loud.

"I hear that."

* * *

**A/n:** _There. I finally finished the chapter. I promise that chapter 4 won't take as long to write. Please review at the bottom. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n:** _Here's chapter four, or formally know as Chapter 3 part 2. A lot of information on Sakura's family and herself is revealed in this chapter._

**Warning:** _Violence, language and mature themes. _

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Vampire Knight.__  
_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Family**_  
_

**(One Month after Ichiou's visit)**

We are ready to leave the dorm. Sakura-sama's the last person to come. Geez, girl, get a watch.

The Night Class file out of the dorms, with Kaname-sama and Sakura-sama at the very back, keeping an eye out for trouble. As they are walking out the main gates, girls from the Day Class start screaming out "Idol! Idol!" Of course I give them my usual response by holding out my hand like a gun and pointing it at their hearts while yelling out, "Bang!" The girls go wild and start crowding around me, making it hard to see what's in front of him. Luckily, one prefects, Zero I believe to be, breaks up the crowd. I turn and sees Sakura searching for someone in the crowd.

_Does she know anyone in the Day Class? _I wonder.

Her face lights up when she sees the person she was looking for and cuts through the crowd. I walk over to see who she was looking for. I find her hugging a human boy, asking him how was his day.

_W-w-why is she hugging a human! She should know vampires, especially purebloods, cannot associate with humans! It's a taboo._

I clear my throat and ask, "Uh, Sakura?"

She looks over in my direction, her expression mixed with a bit of excitement and annoyance. "Yes?" Sakura answers.

"Why are you hugging…um…why are you hugging that guy."

"He happens to be my biological brother." She explains with her arms still around his neck.

_That's impossible! There's no way that HUMAN is her biological sibling! She MUST be pulling my leg!_

"Sakura, it's time for you to get to class." Zero walks over and scolds her.

"Aw, so soon?"

"Yes. Now, get to class!"

"Fine." she lets go of the boy and walks behind Kaname-sama. The Day Class and Night Class disperse all except Sakura who stays behind.

"Sakura, aren't you coming to class?" I ask, a bit concerned.

"Huh? Oh yes, I am! But I need to talk to Kiryuu-san about something. I'll be there in a few."

_What does she want to talk to him about? I wonder…_

"Okay. See you in class!" I walk down the path towards the classrooms but stop a few feet away and hides behind a tree. Sakura then walks over to Zero, explaining something. I manage to catch a bit of their conversation.

"Zero…tomorrow…change…meet…by…pond…" Was all I could hear.

_Change? Meet? Pond? What is she talking about?!_ I strain my ears a bit more but nothing else is said. Zero nods and walks away. Sakura sighs a bit of relief and walks towards the building.

_Shit! This is bad! If she sees me, oh god I don't want to even think about what she'll do! I need to go, like now! _I leave the tree as quickly as I got there and head back to the classroom.

When I get back, Akatsuki asks why I was late. I tell him that I thought I forgot something in our dorm room but ended up wasting the trip.

Sakura walks into the classroom and sit onto of the teacher's desk, swinging her legs, waiting for everyone to quiet down. A girl raises her hand. "Where's the teacher?" She asks. "Oh, he couldn't make it. He had a family emergency so Headmaster Cross told me this could be a Q&A session for you lot."

"What do mean by a Q&A session?" The girl asks, a bit nervous.

"I mean, you guys ask me questions and I answer them. They can be any type of question, even personal BUT I have the right to skip a question if I feel uncomfortable about it."

"Did Headmaster Cross really say you could do that?" I ask, a bit suspicious.

"Yes, he did say I could do that." She replies. "Okay, who's up first?" The class stays quiet. Nobody moves a muscle, afraid to ask.

"Oh, c'mon! Aren't you guys curious about me? I'm a pureblood who you've never even heard of and you're not even the slightest bit curious?"

A male student, who usually sits in the front room, raises his hand.

"Yes?" Sakura acknowledges him.

"W-who are you?" He managed to get out.

"I'm Sakura Shizuka. Didn't you know that already?" Everyone bursts out laughing.

"No, I mean…what's your family history?"

"Oh! Why didn't you word the question that way? Okay here it goes: There are seven known pureblood families known in this region correct?"

Everyone nods.

"Well…there was once an eighth family who used to rule over all vampires, before the Kurans."

"That's a lie!" Someone shouts.

"Will you shut your damn mouth and let me explain?!" Sakura yells at the boy. He immediately shuts up.

"Thank you. Now back to what I was saying earlier, this eighth family ruled over the vampires for over a millennia before the Great War…" She takes a deep breath and continues, "During the Great War between vampires and humans, there was major political battle that took place. The family was overthrown and the Kuran family took over. For reasons unknown, this battle was never recorded into our history books.

The family was torn apart and was never seen again."

"And who was this family?" The boy asks.

"The Shizuka family."

The atmosphere in the room tenses. "Y-you mean…"

"Yes. My family once supreme ruler and I'm in line for the crown. That's why my family came back, to try to reclaim it."

"Oh, so that explains why your father asked if you've seduced Kaname-sama." A female student says.

"But that still doesn't explain your behavior when he called you." Another student points out.

"My behavior?…OH! You mean when I said 'Oh god, I think I'm gonna be sick'? Well…I'm gonna to save that for last."

"Okay, next question!" Someone raises their hand.

"Yes." Sakura addressed the person.

"Since you're a pureblood, what is your special power?"

"Well...I can't really explain it...but I can show you."

"Could you please?"

"Sure."

Sakura turns to Kaname.

"Kana-chan, I need you to do me a favor."

The classroom bursts into an out roar at Sakura's nickname for Kaname-sama.

"How dare you address Kaname-sama like that?!"

"Don't you have any pride?!"

"ENOUGH! I SWEAR ANOTHER WORD OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN MOUTHS WILL BE YOUR LAST, UNDERSTAND?!" Sakura screams at the class.

Everyone in the class shuts up immediately.

She then turns back to Kaname-sama.

"Kaname, in order for this to work, I need your full cooperation, understand?"

"Yes."

"Okay, now here's the important part: When I use my power, I need you to kill me as soon as you see it, understand? Do NOT hesitate."

"Wait-what?!" The entire class, including myself, exclaimed.

"SHUT UP!"

We obey her.

"Now, let the fun begin."

She stands up and closes her eyes.

Her body then begins to change, like something out of Daniel X.

When the transformation is complete, we all stare in shock.

What Sakura transformed into was no other than Rido Kuran, Kaname's uncle that killed his parents all those years ago.

She-He opens his eyes and says, "See? This is what my power is-"_ Holy shit, not only does she look like him, she sounds like him as well._

Sakura was cut off by a sudden hit to the chest.

Her/his eyes open wide at the huge hole in his/her chest.

"Heh. Is that the best you can-"

She is again cut off when her head explodes like a watermelon.

"HOLY SHIT!"

The entire class freaks out.

"KANAME-SAMA! H-HOW COULD YOU?!"

"Everyone settle down." Kaname-sama orders but everyone is too busy freaking out to listen.

"I SAID EVERYONE SETTLE DOWN!"

The class freezes at Kaname-sama's sudden outburst.

"Everyone, sit down now."

"B-but Kaname-sama-"

"I said sit down."

"Yes, Kaname-sama."

"Now, watch." He points towards the lifeless body on the floor.

As we watch it, it starts to disintegrate into the air.

Confused at what happen, we continue to see if something else happens.

Something does.

The "ashes" start regenerating a body of a girl.

Sakura-sama.

There she is, sitting on the desk as if nothing happened.

"Wh-what just happened?" I ask.

"You guys didn't get it?" She asks, bewildered.

The entire class shakes their heads no.

She sighs. "Damn. I was hoping I wouldn't have to explain it but live and learn."

Sakura-sama takes a deep breath and explains, "I have the power of Imitation, meaning I can transform into anything I see and hear."

"What do you mean by what you hear?" A boy asks.

"I mean like this." She answers, using his voice.

"So wait, then that means-"

"I was imitating Christina Aguilera's voice that day in choir class." She sings in said artist's voice.

"I can also change a certain part of my body, like my arm or clothes, as long as it can be placed on it, I can do it."

"But, there are limitations to this. First, I can only be somebody for about 4 days, otherwise I can't turn back. And lastly, if I'm killed in, let's say, as you saw as Rido, I can't transform as him anymore. Any questions?"

Nobody raises their hands.

"Good. Next question."

I raise his hand.

"Yes, Aido-san."

"Was that boy you were hugging earlier really your biological brother?"

"Yes he is. Aido-san, I explained that earlier."

"How is that possible?"

Her expression turns cold. She starts to shake a bit but quickly recomposes her self.

She turns back to the student who asked about her behavior.

"The answer to your question earlier about my behavior, it's simple: I hate Kaname's guts." She states bluntly.

"WHAT?!" The entire class goes berserk.

"How can you say something like that…"

"Who are you to say that?!"

"Yeah!"

"Everyone settle down." Kaname-sama gets up from his seat and orders the class to be quiet.

"But Kaname-sama! She has disrespected you! Even if she is of pureblood-"

"I said be quiet. Do not disobey me."

"Y-yes Kaname-sama."

"Thank you Kaname. So, are you out the closet yet?" Sakura asks.

"Huh?!" The class turns towards Sakura with wide-eyed expressions.

"Yeah, didn't you know that he's gay?" She states matter-of-factly.

"HUH?!" Everyone turns towards Kaname-sama, not believing what their hearing, myself included.

_Kaname-sama is…gay? Nonononono. He isn't. He can't. Is he? _Aido wonders, not sure how to take the news.

"Are you gay, Kaname-sama?" I ask, still not believing it.

He turns to me, slowly. His eyes glaring at me as he replies. "No I am not."

"Yes you are." Sakura says.

"No I am not."

"Then explain the lustful glances you give Kiryuu-san."

I look at Kaname-sama's expression. His cheeks are a bit flushed and aura is screaming murder. _Oh shit…Sakura's dead now._

"W-what makes you say that there for Zero?"

_Wait…back up a second. Did Kaname-sama just STUTTER?! _

"Cause there's no way you'd be sending lustful glances at your sis-" She is cut off by Kaname-sama's hand on her mouth.

"THAT is enough, Sakura."

She slaps his hand away. "Fine. But I wish I'd brought my camera. Your expression was priceless."

"Everyone, head back to your dorms. Class is over for tonight." Kaname announces to the class.

Sakura's the first to leave. She practically races out of the classroom. Everyone else follows.

"Kaname-sama what was that all about?" I ask.

"I don't know." He answers. He then heads back to his dorm room.

As I'm leaving the room, an image pops into his head. Sakura's expression from earlier when I asked my question. She tried to hide her emotions but I saw right through it. Fear. She's scared of something. And I'm going to find out.

* * *

I head back to my dorm to sort out all of the information that has been discovered this past month, regarding the new transfer student, Sakura Shizuka. I take out a pen and a sheet of paper and begin to write out the facts I've uncovered. So far, I've discovered that:

1) She's a pureblood princess of a family no one has even heard of

2) Her family used to rule over all other vampires before the Kurans,supposedly

3) She has a younger brother, who is human (I have no idea how this is possible, I must look into this further)

4) She hates Kaname-sama (I must also look into this matter further personally and find out why)

5) She hates the fact that purebloods are treated as royality

6) Having an honorific after her name makes her pissed

7) She hates Ichiou with a burning passion

and 8) Her family and Ichiou have something going on, something big

I then take out another and begin mapping out my plan. I must be prepared, just in case Kaname-sama becomes endangered.

The first move I should make in this is to see if Sakura says she is, meaning I must look up the Shizuka family history, as well as the Kuran family history and see if the two do intertwine. Next, I have to look up to see if Sakura really does have a biological human brother. The whole idea of a pureblood family producing a human child seems far-fetched and there's no way either of her parents had an affair, otherwise he would have been a Level B. After that I need to investigate the reason behind her burning hatred for Kaname-sama. Something tells me it's much more than just "him coming out of the closet." In the mean time, I need to keep a close eye on Sakura-sama as well as Kaname-sama and make sure her intentions don't get violent, or worse, deadly. Finally, I must find out what that **_thing _**is. That **_thing_ **is what Sakura is most afraid of. I must find out what it is, why and how Sakura is involved, and-if I can- try to stop it from escalating further until it affects Kaname-sama and possibly...turn into a war.

As I map out my plan, my eyes wander to the clock.

The clock reads 5:00.

_I can't believe I spent all that time mapping out my plan._

I put the papers in my desk and head off for bed.

* * *

**A/n:** _I'm finally done with this chapter! Geez, my hand hurts. Please review at the bottom. It might make updates go faster if you do. :3_


End file.
